


Love In Chains

by chains_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Prison, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by AZARAD<br/>Archie writes to his mother on Valentine's Day from his cell in a French prison after his capture during the Papillon cutting out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

In a prison fortress, somewhere in the Rhone Valley near Lyon, France... 14th of Feb 179?

Dearest Mother,

You must not weep when you read this letter. Instead be glad that I had one last opportunity to express my love for you. Here it is, St. Valentine's Day. And my sweetheart is far away. Thank heavens, safe and far away.

Mother, I may not have another chance to write to you. They are moving me again. Be of some cheer for me. The kind doctor who cured my fever is taking this letter with him to Calais. He has promised to place it into the hands of a trusted captain who will deliver it, along with a cask of French brandy to a house in Kent where the master will send the letter on to you.

I will write down nothing against my captors. My jailer is not an unfeeling man. Our stable hand Frederick would enjoy his company. They have much in common. Please thank our servant for his tutelage in his native tongue. It served me when I needed it most.

Don't cry, Mother. I know how sad you must be. I will try to join you soon. I don't know how but I will try. They only punished me a little for the last attempt. I don't think they will dare to hurt me. Certainly, they would not threaten my life.

I must admit, at times I am afraid here. At night the prison rustles with living creatures. The walls sweat and sometimes I lie awake listening in horror to the screams of other inmates. During those hours, I recall you, Mother, coming to my bedroom with a candle, tucking up the coverlet and kissing my cheek. Oh, how I remember each of those kisses. How you would tell me not to be afraid. How safe I felt with you standing there with the little candle flame lighting up your smile and your bright eyes.

Oh Mother, now, I've done it. I've started to weep after I've begged you not to cry. I must close now or I will ruin the ink with my tears.

Remember me to God, dearest Mother. Beg Him to send me His angels. They are my only hope.

Your loving son,

Archie


End file.
